


In all its glory.

by dawnoftime



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, Tinsworth, ricky is a demon, the title is inspired by oscar wilde, these are short chapters bare with me, tinsley is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftime/pseuds/dawnoftime
Summary: There are other angels and demons on Earth, but barely anyone thinks about those who do the background workings.-No one was writing a Ricky & Tinsley crossover with Good Omens, so I had to do it myself.
Relationships: Ricky Goldsworth & C.C. Tinsley, Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley
Comments: 35
Kudos: 62





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, although it's reposted. Remember to leave feedback if you didn't like something specifically or if you have any ideas for future things in the fic.

“You can’t just walk into my office like it’s nothing! Anyone could be watching!”

“Oh Tinsel, who could be watching you just stuff yourself with gross coffee and try to solve a case?”

“Well, you for a start are doing so. Anyway, what do you want?”

“Need a favour.” As Ricky spoke those words, Tinsley looked up from his case file. “We already have The Case, Goldsworth. I don’t think you need anything else.”

Ricky rolled his eyes, “Listen. This is important.” “Can’t be more important than my actual _job._ ”

Ricky didn’t want to do it again, but he rolled his eyes again. “They’ve delivered him.”  
C.C. looked more confused than anything. “Who delivered who?”

“Master Crowley, he delivered the Antichrist.”  
Silence, only some cars passing by.  
“Where and when?”  
“Just a second ago-, England. Lower Tadfield, he’s supposedly going to the American Family. We’re supposed to keep track of the shit he does outside in school and such.” 

They looked at each other intently, Tinsley was the first to speak: “I can’t- This can’t end! I have work to do, and people to help and-”

“I’m going to ignore the bit where you said: _‘work to do’_. We can stop him.”  
The brune got up from where he was seated and started pacing, as he heard the last statement he paused immediately. “Wh- What?”  
“I can…. Y’know. Do my thing, and… **Stop it all.** ”  
“GOlDsWoRth- nO! What would Hell think?”  
“Then what are we supposed to do then?! I don’t want the world to end either, there are no people to take souls and make deals with downstairs!”  
“There are no people to help upstairs! We can’t let this happen! I don’t want this! I still have so many things to do and-”

“Tinsel, stop rambling. We need to think of a plan, we need to stop shit- Somehow.”

“We won’t kill the kid. That’s just cruel.” “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” 

And so they thought.


	2. Their jobs

Let’s start from the beginning, shall we?  
  
A long time ago, the Earth was created....  
  
And let’s fast forward to 1920. In America.  
  
Heaven decides to send down an angel to guard that the Antichrist is where it should be, and no one tries to intervene in his life (as in: kill him, make him _good_ and stuff like that).  
  
And as Hell heard that Heaven was about to send another one of their troops down, they decided to send one of the many demons in their possession to stop the angel from doing anything stupid.  
  
And that is how Cael Cayden ‘Tinsley’ came down to Earth during a thunderstorm, and how Ricky Goldsworth crawled up to Earth during that same night. Even if they are a bit early for the birth, they were sent down and up respectively to explore the area and ‘humanize’ themselves.

For the angel it was mostly an easy task, he got used to everyone quite quickly, and after seeing the good that policemen could do: he decided to join the force. A tall, slender man in the force. That’s what he was, he was a detective after actually learning some stuff and miracle-ing some other to his favour, he got into the MPDC. For the demon, it was mostly an easy task, he got used to everyone much quicker, and after seeing what the awful human people could do: he decided to give them punishments. An 'average' height, muscly man in the streets. That's what he was, he was a serial killer after learning how to take lives and send them to Hell directly.  
  
Cael Cayden ‘Tinsley’ isn’t his real name, it’s actually Cael Cayden Tanji but after years of people mispronouncing it, it actually turned into Tinsley. The trend was started by the chief in the force: he got called Tinji, which wasn’t that far off, and Cael didn’t have the courage to say to his boss that it was wrong. From Tinji, it went to Tinsi (or Tinsy) being said by some co-worker with a lisp in the news, long after the ex-chief was retired.  
Tinsi/Tinsy in the news translated to Tinsley, as it was more of a common surname than some Tinsy out there, and that’s how Cael Cayden got to be Tinsley.  
And of course, he never had the heart to correct it.  
  
Meanwhile Ricky Goldsworth, _was_ his real name. Supposedly. You see, before he fell (or in his words: ‘Did a backflip from a table and accidentally fell in Hell’) he was known as Rogziel Gotzon, the angel of punishment, the wrath of _God_ herself.  
He lashed out on Gabriel when one angel was kicked unfairly of Heaven for just being curious and asking questions, and so he was also vanished from Heaven.  
  
Now, Gotzon was a Basque surname which literally translated to Angel, and he couldn’t keep that! Not anymore anyway, he explained to himself. So from Gotzon, it turned into Goldsworth, which isn’t that far off pronunciation wise but meaning wise was quite the trip.  
  
Rogziel wasn’t also a suitable name for a demon, well it was, but he didn’t want to remember his past. After being in Italy, one particular mob called him Ricardo and it just stuck.  
Ricardo “Ricky” Goldsworth, not to be confused with Ricardo “ _Richie_ ” Goldsworth (that bastard hasn’t been seen since WWII).  
  
They met casually in Italy, _Richie_ was working with a Nazi concentration camp that was transporting jews and others of that ‘nature’. He let a few people escape, the ones that truly haven’t done anything bad (as in, jews that didn’t commit any crimes, polish people that hid jews in their basements and such), he acted like he didn’t see any of that.  
  
As he let some escape, he encountered a polish speaking man- No, an _angel_ that spoke polish. He could feel the grace coming from him as he lead jewish kids into a safe spot, away from anyone to find.  
Richie felt something unusual in the air, _love_ . The angel really loved these kids, he had this serene expression while also looking determined. The kids loved this weirdly kind man, they had this panicked but greatful expression.  
  
Goodness, he stopped the car suddenly. The angel looked at him while the kids ran off into the direction the others went, his expression turned to one of horror.  
  
“Get out the road before I run you over, er, **_noodle freak_**!” He yelled at the man standing on the road, still looking at him. Richie yelled it in german, the kids scrambled even faster.  
  
The angel nodded and shouted some orders for the kids, as he did so, he looked once more at the driver and gave him a kind smile, one that an angel shouldn’t give to a demon, but one that an angel should give to anyone who did kind acts.  
  
He ran after the children, one of the kids stopped and grabbed the angel’s hand and the small girl was being picked up by that ‘noodle freak’ and they vanished between the trees.  
  
Richie didn’t report that to the general, nor Hell to that matter. The angel was doing his job, he was doing his.


	3. Second times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh it's longer...

Their second encounter was a little after that happened.  
  
They caught the angel into a concentration camp, and he stayed there helping out others on the inside and helping them escape.  
  
You see, during main WWII, you’d expect that the angels wouldn’t get somehow caught, however for Tinsley it was some unfortunate event.  
And he still didn’t have the heart to miracle himself out, so each time someone wanted to hurt him the reply was: ‘Oh, there will be a long process before I can get back here!’ and most soldiers thought he was just crazy and nuts, but Richie exactly knew what he meant.  
  
Richie’s curly hair was not so much visible anymore as he was wearing his cap, his tan skin complimented by the uniform that he was wearing. He scrambled into the room, the abyss of his eyes scanned it.  
  
“You can come out, it’s just me, Noodle Freak.” Richie said calmly, if he was caught, he was going to regret this.  
  
“Oh, it’s you! You’re that demon that let the kids escape!-”  
  
“No, I let you do your job.” And there was silence from both parts.  
  
“Th-Thank you.” Said the angel, looking more relaxed. His hair falling gently on his forehead, his brown eyes now closed. You could see he was an angel meant for being agile in his work, not strong. He was thin and off looking, but still angel like.  
  
Richie hated it. How this angel just looked like an angel, that he can no longer look like that, that he can no longer just be soft. He sometimes wishes he never fell.  
  
Neither of them said a word.  
  
“You’re not jewish, nor _strictly_ polish… What did they catch you doing?”  
  
“I-” The angel looked embarrassed. “They caught me saving a jewish man… They thought I was their lover, in reality his wife had gotten away seconds before. I could miracle him out of the situation but I couldn’t do the same for myself… Gabriel already scolded me for ‘going against the Devine Plans’.” He imitated Gabriel’s voice.  
  
The curly haired couldn’t help but to smirk, “Oh, look at you. Being a rebel, not listening to your superiors. You know, you might just fa-”  
  
“NO!” Tinsley yelled, “I-I mean, no. I-I believe that saving them would be what she would have wanted.” He lowered drastically his voice.   
  
This was, quite the angel. He heard of another pair that apparently ‘fraternized’ once, and that the angel was also more on God’s side than the angel’s side as a group.  
“Well, you can miracle yourself out.” Richie simply suggested.  
“Yes, but at what cost? 10 other people dying? I rather handle paperwork than murder 10 innocent people.”  
  
Richie stayed silent. He can’t get angry now, it was an angel and he didn’t know the so called ‘innocent people’ that he brought it. To break the silence he decided to do something he never thought he would do:  
  
“You can leave, I can cross your name out as if you died and I’ll give you a soldier outfit, do not talk to anyone and we’ll leave. While addressing me in the suit you’ll have to call me Ricardo or Goldsworth, if you can fake an italian accent that would be greatly appreciated.” He left. And _oh Satan, he was helping out an angel, this can’t be right, why is he doing that_ and his legs took him to the office.   
  
He took the uniform and- _Shit I don’t know his name._ He quickly did a file search and found it way faster than he thought he would.  
‘ Cael Cayden Tinsley,’

And he didn’t need more information to know that  _ that _ was the angel he was looking for (well, the photo also did help).   
  
He crossed the name out of the list and he put the stamp that would signify deceased status.   
He walked back to the room he saw  _ Cael _ in and entered, and of cOURSE!    
  
Tinsley was gone. He could feel the grace around in the place, and the fear and- Oh Satan, he was about to be discorporated.   
  
And that’s how he discovered time was relative, and demons can stop time whenever they want.   
As he strided through the halls, he finally saw the- Holy shit, very tall angel there. He was wearing those damned pyjamas and he appeared to be in line with others to a place that looked like a mass grave. Richie may have met this angel literally a week ago, thwarting his job but damn he  _ needs _ that clog in his plans anyway.   
  
He included Tinsley into his time paradox, and- Tinsley dropped to his knees and started crying. “Hey! Hey! Listen, listen, it’s fine! It’s fine- We’ll do something-” His intuition went immediately to ‘comfort’ instead of ‘ignore’ and he was thwarting his own plans.   
  
Cael looked up at him, and saw the uniform. “Oh, goodness… Thank you. Thank you so much!” He took the uniform and looked at it: “Banjo McClintock?” 

“He has- Well, he was here for a while, they wanted him back in England though.” He heard a hum coming from the angel, he got up and walked off to a side where Richie couldn’t see and he got slowly changed.   
  
As he got back he tried to appear at least in control, “Tinsel boy, you aren’t good at intimidating people. I literally saw you crying three seconds ago.” Tinsley’s cheeks grew lightly pink. “Yeah-” “No more time to talk, we have to let you go, chop chop.”   
  
And that was fine by Cael.


	4. Oh shit, Micheal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's back to short, but i'll try to have consistent updates over the week and weekend, so you get y'all tinsworth juice. i preffer doing this than once a week longer chapters.... sorry pals....

Tinsley would have considered Richie a friend. However, Richie considered Tinsley a threat. You see, a _vulnerable_ angel was nothing out of the ordinary, some were just… _Too_ soft for their own good (or gullible, or naive and Richie’s list goes on and on) but a _friendly_ sem-vulnerable (the demon isn’t believing that an angel of that height is harmless or vulnerable, he bets that Tinsley would unconsciously hit someone with limbs like those) is more than a threat than a normal angel.  
  
You see, demons hate angels and viceversa. So you’d assume that these two would start as enemies, but actually what happened was:  
  
That Tinsley kept showing up in _that darn uniform_ to save the innocent people and bring them to a zoo in Warsaw that apparently was safe. It was his job, maybe it was against Gabriel’s plans but he firmly believed it was Her plan, which had more authority over any of the Angel’s plans.  
  
As the angel approached the makeshift exit, he noticed there was barely anyone waiting for him. That was _odd_ to say the least, he started walking slower and slower until he finally reached the opening he always left.  
But that’s when he heard _that dreaded voice_. Goodness, it was _Micheal._  
  
“Afternoon Cael.” He firmly spoke.   
“Uh- A-Afternoon!” Tinsley quickly straightened out to his full height, he might stand taller than Micheal but the other was surely more intimidating than him in every way.  
  
“I assume that… You were coming to collect someone, correct?”   
“Well, yes but no, quite-”  
“Enough. We heard you were going against Gabriel’s plan. You are aware of that, are you?” Tinsley couldn’t help but shamefully nod, “Good, good-”  
“Listen, I know this is going against Gabriel’s but I believe that Her plan isn-”  
  
Micheal lifted his hand up and Tinsley shut his mouth completely. “That’s not what we want, do we? We want obedience and our plans being followed to the T. After all, it’s all part of the Great Plan, isn’t it? And then winning over Hell will be easy.” That simple statement, Tinsley didn’t want the Earth to end, actually. He wanted to become a detective after the War, and help out people in some way or another- Oh, he also had to thank that demon-  
  
“Cael? Were you listening?” He was snapped out of his thoughts by his name being called out. “Ah, sorry… I wasn’t” “Of course you weren’t. I’m saying that one more play like that and you’ll be out the team. you’ll fall or worse, go through Hellfire, yes?” Cael just nodded “Good, well, we’ll leave you to follow _our_ plan. Thwart any demons in your way.”  
  
“Yes, Micheal, but by saving the people I’m thwarting-” Aaaaand Micheal was quickly gone. Great, he was left to his own thoughts.   
But one thing he didn’t know was that he wasn’t alone with his thoughts, Richie had heard it all through the wall as he was about to inform the angel about the whereabouts of the innocent people. _Those are gone, Tinsel_ now felt like a burden to say after hearing the conversation.  
  
Richie was about to speak but he heard a soft Thud and a german voice on the other side… And the _disgrace_ that carried and- Oh shit another demon was speaking to Tinsley.  
  
“I believe you have… My suit?” Oh, it’s Banjo. Just Banjo. That’s good! That’s good, yeah. He heard Tinsley hum and there was a finger snap: plausibly a clothes exchange between the other two.  
  
“Also, pal? Be tougher. You look like me but… Noodle-ier, which isn’t good. Put up a fight, I’m supposed to hate you: not fucking _pity_ you.” And as he quick as he felt the disgrace it was just replaced by grace and a soft sigh.  
  
“But- Gosh! You guys never let me finish, alright!” He heard the frustration in the other’s voice, but what Banjo said was true. He needed to hate the other, even if he- Wait, now that he thought about it, Tinsel _did_ look a _lot_ like Banjo.  
Richie now needed a plan, shit, they needed to _hate_ each other, not give soft smiles!  
  
So the quick checklist went:  
Make Tinsel hate him.  
Make himself hate Tinsel. (Those were interchangeable, however none of the rest of it would work if these steps don’t happen in whatever order.)

Commit some crime.   
And fuck up  _ Cael Cayden Tanji _ ’s existence.   
  
And that was exactly what happened a day after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made this tinsley unintentionally very naive at the start and shit but you'll see why in the next chapter please forgive me


	5. Something's off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Richie! Stop!" And that's when he saw the monster.

A day after they were supposed to meet up to relocate their meeting point, but as Cael arrived to the scene he felt something was quite _off._ He was wearing a casual white button up shirt and it was tucked into some light grey trousers that had cream suspenders. He accentuated the outfit with a cream bowtie that went along with his suspenders and a light coat that had a light color (which Richie found extremely annoying to say); he looked like a _very_ good citizen.   
  
As he waited, he noticed how barely anyone was there, whereas usually they would meet in placed that are more crowded.   
  
Yeah, _something was definitely off._   
The rapid footsteps and shallow breaths coming towards him made him turn around, seeing various people run away from something was indeed disheveling.   
  


As they kept running he heard gunshots from some place, and he quickly tackled someone down so they wouldn’t get caught in the gunfire. He apparently tackled down a small girl who was crying, “ _Nie chcę iść, proszę”_ She appeared to be pleading for dear life, he held her closer. That’s when he saw _the monster_ .   
  
_The_ **_demon,_ ** was there. Richie, shooting the gun at the innocent people.   
Hate was a strong word for the angel, but he strongly disliked that. He quickly got up, and first thing he did was symmon his wings to shield the people already behind him.   
  
“RICHIE! STOP!” He cried out, Richie only gave him a stern look. “Move out, Cael.” “I won’t let you hurt these innocent people!”   
  
Richie lowered his gun for a few seconds, then he pointed it straight at Tinsley’s chest. “Move. Out.” “Did you organize all of this just to kill off these people in front of me, or was it an accident?”   
Richie stayed silent. “I’ll shoot.” “No, you won’t.”   
  
He cocked the gun. Richie decided to also show his black as night wings. “You won’t be here next time to stop me, I’ll kill you time and time again. I’m a demon after all, that’s just what I do.”   
  
_Say it, just… Say it, stupid friendly angel._ “... I-I…” _Just say it!_ “What about our acquinten-” A bullet went through his stomach, he bent down to his knees and then curled up, his wings covering him. The demon slowly approached Tinsley and nudged him onto his back, putting his foot down on the wound. The angel winced. “Looks like you do have prettier blood than them. It’s much purer.” “I-I hate you, Richie.” The other mumbled, Richie smirked and lifted his foot and pointed the gun to Tinsley’s head: “Good. I’ll see you another time, I’ll make it quick this time.”   
  
_A shot_ , and the remaining animals started to run away from the area. 

* * *

  
Shortly, after the incident he was called to office to be promoted on his ‘killing spree’. 

* * *

  
Meanwhile Tinsley was being scolded by Archangel Raphael, or what appeared to be his replacement. This one had red long hair, they had light blue eyes and their clothes were in various shades of white, blue and green. They weren’t as tall as Cael, but that wasn’t unusual: their name was Balthioul (or Balth/Bal/Bath for friends and regulars): “This is the first time I see such a wound! What went through your head?” Tinsley winced at the cold touch of the hand trying to heal the head wound, or at least the feeling of it: since being noncorporeal left you without an injury but just the feeling.   
  
“I wanted to protect the humans from... From the demon-” Silence from the other angel, they lifted their hand away and Cael could feel himself get lightheaded. “You were shot by a _demon?_ While on _duty?_ Oh, Gabriel should be told.” The tall one scrunched his face, Balth trying to heal the head wound again with less touching “Micheal scolded me last time for saving those humans from him,” “Oh, this ought to be good. Continue, darling.”   
  
“Gabriel told me not to save any humans since it was plan of the Great Plan… But like, maybe me saving them was also plan of the Great Plan, you know? But when I tried to tell Micheal he was gone.”   
“Darling, don’t think too much about it, I don’t know what would Heaven do without you.” Balth smiled, Tinsley’s headache had gone. Now the stomach pain.   
  


The healer put pressure over his stomach and Tinsley huffed after a few seconds it was all gone: “Well, that’s the time with me, darling. Also, Tinsley?” “The humans thought of it-” “Cute. Anyway, I’ll ask Raphael to give you an extra body, yeah?” The taller one nodded. “Alright, see you in a bit.”

* * *

  
Meanwhile,   
“You! Shot an angel in the stomach and then in the head! They’ll love you!” Banjo said enthusiastically, also being called in for some very good chaos created around Hitler’s main plans. “You _discorporated_ an _angel_ . I wouldn’t be able to do that.” Richie groaned, as they arrived downstairs, they could notice a lot less demons around (presumably on duty or so, most of them got ‘drafted’ into the Nazi Regime… somehow) “Richie! Come on-” “No, I go by Ricky now.” Richie hurt too much after the words said, like a dagger. Why so much affection for a simple angel? Why did he _weirdly_ like killing him, seeing fear in those pure brown eyes?   
He supposes it is a pride thing that most demons have, he supposes because it isn’t proved.   
  
“Alright, Ricky-” The talk was short lived as Beelzebub appeared on the pair, Banjo scrunched up like a cat meanwhile Ricky remained the same.   
“Well if it isn’t Goldsworth! Happy to see you.”   
“Yeah, whatever. Let’s get this done with.”   
  
They did, and in Banjo’s words: “It was very boring!” “Yeah, no shit, Ban.” They continued to walk towards the exit.   
  
“Hey, I need to ask you a quick question.” Ricky said, turning to his ‘pal’. He hummed in response: “Yeah?” “You noticed the angel looks an awful lot like you, right?” Banjo nodded. “Are you two like related? Or, er, were?”   
  
Good question, Ricky. Banjo hates telling this story.


	6. The Dev

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chap, I will update this week again tho,

Tinsley was sent back down, this time he was forbidden from doing anything that wasn’t on this  _ checklist  _ they gave him. He was slowly descending the stairs when he saw the two demons also arriving on Earth and-   
  
Holy shit, Richie and Banjo (Banjo? What sort of name is that?) were there and he tried to run back up but-    
  
“Anyway, we should just head back to Office and report to the General.” He heard the taller man say, and they went away.   
  
Tinsley quickly ran down and tried to follow them, the checklist said to  _ thwart  _ a demon, and well, those were two demons he could thwart.   
As he slowly approached they appeared to be talking about not so demonic stuff.   
  
(“I found this place we could drink some good beer at! It wasn’t raided by Nazis yet.”   
  
“That sounds nice enough, alright, sure.”)   
  
He saw them leave into an alleyway and as he turned too, they were gone. Well that was all for his plan.   
  
“Looking for someone, Cael?”    
He turned around and saw Gabriel, Sandalphon and Uriel with him. “Oh! I was following some demons prepared to thwart them-”   
  
“Hm, we have actually come here to inform you that we are moving your station to a small town in the USA, we also booked you a job as a temporary librarian.”   
  
“... What?”    
  
“We’re- Uh.” Gabriel hesitated. “We’re promoting you! Yeah.” He said, smiling. Sandalphon nodding to his side, Uriel keeping a straight face.   
  
“Oh, uhm. Alright then! When are we going?”    
  
“Don’t worry your curious head, you’ll get the message.” Tinsley nodded at Uriel’s statement. He was then left alone, again.

* * *

5 days later, he was at a library, reading some policeman report and he thought to himself how  _ I could do that even better. _   
  
And as he studied more and more, he suddenly realized there was an upsurge of murders with a trademarked apple and a golden coin stuck (more like  _ stabbed _ ) into it.    
He was getting slowly less hopeful in humanity’s grand scheme of things. But he still believed, a bit.   
Tinsley enrolled as a policeman trainee around the time he started doing his official exams (he didn’t want to miracle himself in, nothing bad would happen if he had an equal chance) and he slowly moved his way up until he was officially a detective.   
  
He was assigned the precarious ‘Golden Apple’ case, no one knew who the killer was nor how exactly the killer did it but the only thing indicating someone’s time was an apple with a golden coin stuck to it.   
  
  


Tinsley didn’t need sleep, but he liked to do so either way. He liked to disconnect from his thoughts for a time, but lately it was hard to do so during the night. So he stayed up researching everything needed for the investigation.   
  
Meanwhile the one responsible for the crimes was laughing it up, seeing on how the detective was eating himself up. The detective should get a clue by now, so on his next victim he leaves the usual trademark and then a simple note saying:   
  


> I can't see clear, the next thing that I know
> 
> I'm climbing up the walls
> 
> I know what I'm looking for now
> 
> But you're out
> 
> And God can't help me now
> 
> -The Dev


	7. Leads leads leads

Tinsley gathered the note in his hand, slowly lifting it up with gloves on: it’s evidence. “We finally have a Lead! They called themselves The Dev!” The detective put the note in a little plastic bag and then he left it in the box with the other evidence that will go to the lab to get tested to see if there is any DNA.   
  
The other thing left in that box was the apple and coin, which was mostly all they could analyse (there was never anything on it, but he still wanted to be sure). As he finally looked at the victim again, he noticed something odd about their position.   
The victim was a young man, average height, brown eyes, blonde. He didn’t seem like he fought back the attack, in fact, he seemed accepting of it. He had a stab wound on his stomach and on his neck some bruising ( _ “Finally! We know how it was done!” _ Holly exclaimed as she saw the victim. Kind of weird, but it was finally good evidence). “Alright, I’ll have a look around. Holly, you can can go see the lab results.” He ordered, but in a soft tone that looked more of a suggestion than anything.

Holly Horsely was a brilliant detective that enrolled with Tinsley around the same time, he found her very interesting and brilliant for that matter. She had a wife, Francesca Norris, that seemed to work as a journalist at their local newspaper.    
Either way he really appreciated her work in every way possible, each time she did something amazing and wasn’t given enough credit, he might create a small miracle to give her a raise or the praise she deserves.   
  
As she exited, she put a hand on his shoulder: “Don’t overwork yourself, you already look tired enough,” he hummed and smiled at her: “Alright, thanks Holly.” “Anytime, Tins.”    
  
He was alone now, well, kind of, the victim was also there. That’s when he felt it:  _ familiar disgrace _ , that could only signify that a demon was nearby. Be quickly felt for his gun on his waist through the waistcoat, and he heard footsteps coming from upstairs. He slowly ascended those stairs, staying low, hoping to surprise the enemy while at it. He took the gun out, held it down low…    
  
He heard a muffled voice coming from a room that he assumed to be the bedroom, “Alright, I’ll go collect him now.” He kind of felt that voice was familiar, he saw a shadow through the little creak there was in the door to the room.   
  
There he was, he opened the door, all smiley and as he saw the detective his smile fell. “... You’re the one that had my uniform.” Banjo spoke, very calmly.   
  
“You’re the one doing this?”    
  
“What? No! I’m not  _ that  _ feral. I’m here to collect the ghost and such, Death is getting a lot of work lately.” That was  _ bullshit _ , Azrael was doing fine. Or he thought so, either way, Angels were supposed to guide the humans to the afterlife! “That’s bullshit.” TInsley spoke aloud.   
  
“... You learned new vocabulary?” “Not your business, why are you here?” He hissed.   
  
Banjo smiled, trying to stand taller than the angel, but he fell 2 inches behind. Tinsley didn’t look amused at all, “I came to clean this up, but I guess we weren’t fast enough.” “So you’re the one that-” “Nonono, I don’t leave clues, that’s my partner’s job. I only come up to clean off the blood and such.”   
  
“Who’s your partner?”    
  
“None of your business,”    
“Actually, it is all my business as a detective.”   
  
“None of your business as an angel, noddle freak.” He said, trying to walk downstairs to the body, Tinsley grabbed a hold of his wrist:   
  
“You tell me who it was, and you won’t be obliterated by Holy Water.”    
  
Banjo’s smug expression fell, he tried to get his wrist from the other’s grasp but  _ what the fuck, when did he get so strong? _   
  
“It was Ricky! Ok, now fucking let go-” He freed himself. Tinsley dropped the gun, in shock even.   
  
Banjo ran down and quickly just, bolted out the door: not caring enough about the body left in it.  _ Ricky, fuck you man, doing your dirty work, disgusting. _   
  
“Ricky Goldsworth? Holy shit, we have a lead.” Tinsley mumbled, not caring anymore on how he once knew the demon. This was his job now, and it was needed to take the other down.   
  
And that’s when he remembered how Ricky was during those first days while the Second World War happened. He sighed, he was sick of this. Fuck  _ Richie _ and  _ Ricky _ and everyone that was associated with him and other demons.   
  
He ran down the stairs, and analysed the victim again and smiled. He went outside and noticed it was raining, either way, he decided to run to the station and as he entered: there was a silence.    
  
“I HAVE A LEA… Oh.” There he saw him.   
  
Ricardo Goldsworth was smiling at him smuggly, wearing a red suit. “Tinsley! We have a witness to the murder! Mr. Goldsworth over here has asked for an interview with you.”   
  
_ How lovely. _ He thought. Tinsley just showed a polite smile.    
  
“Oh, I- Thank you for offering yourself Mr. Goldsworth.”    
  
“Yeah, there is no problem Detective…?” He hated how he was pretending that the demon didn’t know him. They knew each other from various meetings in the past.   
  
“Detective C.C. Tinsley.”


	8. Short but heavy

The various other meetings are a small series of _fortunate_ events for _Ricky_ and _unfortunate_ for Tinsley.  
  
After Tinsley was ‘promoted’ to work in the USA, Ricky decided to find where the angel was going to after he heard the rumor of: “That good tall man is going away, haven’t you heard?”   
  
So as Ricky heard, he decided to get it out of Tinsley somehow. And that was when the other was in a ‘vulnerable’ position or unconscious, Ricky knowing Tinsley sleeps (he saw him sleeping once with a dog that used to be hurt; he knew the dog was hurt because _Richie_ saw it limping. As the dog woke up and left the angel alone, it was walking perfectly fine: meaning Tinsley healed it or something along those lines) decided that the best move was to ask a sleeping Tinsley before he left.  
  
Night approached, and the angel had no idea that there was a shadow following him to his temporary apartment. He entered, went to his room (Ricky felt the tiredness coming off of Tinsley) and he dropped asleep into the bed. Or, unconscious, whichever worked better for an angel.  
He really wanted to see the fear in Tinsley’s eyes again, so a simple trick will do. He took a random pen that felt kind of sharp (sharp enough to fool an angel that it was a knife) and he pressed it against Tinsley’s neck, softly. “Hey, wake up.” Tinsley stirred and opened his eyes, as he did so he noticed Ricky, the _cold thing up against his neck_ and that he was somehow followed inside his own house.   
  
“What are you doin-” Ricky smiled, “Nothing much. Tell me where are you going?” Tinsley looked confused. “What?”  
  
“Tell me: where are you going?” Stunned silence. “That’s none of yo-” Ricky pressed the pen a bit harder against the angel’s neck: “You don’t want to be discorporated again by a demon, do you? Where are you going, slenderman?”  
  
 ** _A sharp inhale._**  
  
“I’ll be going to the USA, now please, leave me-” Ricky let go and everything turned black to him. “Goodnight, slenderman!”  
He sing sang as he left the apartment, _oh he was going to haunt the angel’s dreams._


	9. Slender man !

These various meetings included Ricky holding him at gunpoint ready to shoot, holding other people at gunpoint and almost shooting and various other things that include murder and hurtful means.  
Well, some of them. Because sometimes Ricky would waltz into the station, give a letter off for Tinsley to have, and just left.  
  
Usually the letters were ‘full of shit’ (as Tinsley put it) but some were ‘truly a masterpiece!’ (as Ricky said).  
The detective interviewed the disgraced multiple times, but he never confessed. Tinsley was about to really give up the case and just pursue his others.  
  
That was until he started digging up on the victims, he noticed that all people killed by ‘The Dev’ all had some criminal record. He also asked one of the trusted angels to let him know if the people ascended to the afterlife or went down to be punished.  
  
_They all went to Hell._  
  
New lead, indeed-  
  
“Detective, are you even listening?”

  
“Hm?”  
  
“I _said_ that Mr. Goldsworth is ready to be interviewed.” Tinsley hummed, Holly was a lovely woman, but _Goodness_ did he want to just not go.  
  
“Alright, where?”  
  
“Interrogation room 2, the first one is being used at the moment.” Tinsley finally nodded and headed towards the room, he sighed to himself before opening the door and finding Ricky just simply sitting.  
  
“Detective! Lovely seeing you here!” Ricky was about to get up and head in for a _hug_ (that could end in discorporation) and Tinsley took a step back.  
  
“Please, do not get up.”  
  
“Oh, detective, don’t be so-”  
  
“If you try anything funny the police officers behind the window will know.” It wasn’t a lie, technically, he didn’t know if there were people behind it. He really hoped there would be.  
  
Ricky stayed quiet, and sat back down. “Alright.”  
  
Tinsley walked opposite the criminal and sighed. “Your partner outed you, I know it’s you.”  
  
“Yeah, _you_ do. Do the others know, though? Do you have any evidence to incriminate me, Tinsel Boy?”  
  
There was silence. He truly wished that there were offices behind the one way window.  
  
“Yeah, whatever. The killer has dark hair and is _average height_ . That’s what you can put in the files.”  
  
Tinsley hummed, and stood no longer leaning against the table. “Alright, you can go now.”  
  
“Oh, I wanted to ask for a favour-”  
  
“What? No, never. Fuck you.” Tinsley’s face was now guarded more than ever, he was headed towards the door to open it, before Ricky snapped his fingers and it locked.  
  
“Listen, it’s small, I swear.”  
  
“No, I’m- I’m not helping you. In any way. _Fuck_ you.”  
  
“That’s not very nice for an angel to say that, ain’t it?” He got up, and started getting closer to the angel.  
  
“It isn’t but we aren’t meant to be _nice_ to the opposition.” Tinsley said, and with a small miracle, he unlocked the door. He put his hand on the knob,  
  
“What a shame, because you _are_ a very useful asset-” As Ricky tried to pin Tinsley, he turned the knob and made his escape towards his desk. He did feel Ricky follow him until Holly came up to him. The demon then just waved a goodbye and exited the station.  
  
“Oh, I see that you’re finished!”  
  
“Yeah, dark hair- Near black, surely. Kind of curly. Uh, and _average height_ . Or short, if he was at eye level with our witness-” Tinsley commented, quickly scribbling the notes down.  
  
“Ah, that’s something.”  
  
“Yeah, I also noticed a pattern. All of the victims had criminal records or at least _had_ criminal activities registered somewhere, even if it isn’t on the official record.”  
  
The woman smiled, “That’s good. We should pin that up. I think that’s enough for today though,”  
  
“Hm? What? I barely got here?”  
  
“Well, yes. But you do seem to be spacing out a lot lately, and stuff. I can take it from here, Tins.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
Holly nodded, the angel sighed, “Alright. Thank you, Holly. You’re the best” He hugged her and headed out, grabbing his bike and, deciding to actually have some fun going back to his home (and office), he cycled through the forest.  
  
He decided to do so, because they made a new little path in the forest for cyclists. His trenchcoat flowing lightly behind his back.  
  
And then, **_crash_ ** _._ _  
_ _  
_ _Wait, when did it get so dark?_ The detective looked above, and he noticed how there were leaves not letting any sun through.  
  
He heard footsteps close enough to him, he stood his ground. As he was about to speak, an ominous static sound was let out from between somewhere in the trees, his trenchcoat flowing with the sudden wind settling around them-  
  
“h-HoLY SHIT!” A boy’s voice screamed from somewhere- _Was he close to civilization?_  
  
_What was-_  
  
Someone started materializing before him, the angel stepped back multiple times, trying to maybe take a hold of his bike or-  
  
“ _Cael Cayden Tanji: I have good news for you.”_ The voice of Metatron resonated, “ _Your request for changing Tanji has been approved, you may use Tinsley in Heavenly matters as well. I also have a message for you from Gabriel: ‘Tell him that he is doing quite well! Also, tell him to stop drinking those coffee beans or whatever’ That was all. Thank you for your service, Cael.”_ It quieted down.  
  
_Holy shit,_ the angel’s mind went: _I’m officially Tinsley!_  
  
He was so happy so so so so so _happy!_ He quickly took his bike and rode to his home, parked outside and went inside running.  
  
As he opened the door, an orange cat greeted him. He called him Rhodey, it was his neighbour’s cat but he was taking care of it for the short while that the woman next door was away with her daughter.  
  
He picked him up: “Hello, hello! Have you been behaving?”  
  
“He has been.” Ricky emerged from his living room.  
  
“Not you again,”  
  
“Did you hear?” Tinsley looked confused, “What?”  
  
“Well, I assumed you didn’t. I saw that you left your phone here, anyway- Some guy saw you in a forest and assumed you were some creepy being.”  
  
He looked even more confused, the demon grabbed his phone and showed some post on a random website. It showed Tinsley’s face glowing and his entire body, it was quite creepy to be honest. “That’s you, right, detective?”  
  
The angel nodded. “Hm, they started some thing called ‘Creepypasta’, the dude that took the photo called you SlenderMan.”

  
He shuddered remembering the nickname, “Alright, sure. Whatever. Get out of my house,”   


“Oh, those aren’t manners for an angel! I also wanted to know what happe--”   
  
“I am meant to be mean towards demons. Get out-”   
  
“Alright! Alright.” Ricky smirked, coming nearer Tinsley. “But I still have to tell you something,”   
  
“Then tell me and go, don’t bother me anymore, you _fiend_.”   
  
Ricky hummed and passed, leaning against the doorframe to the stairway: “Catch us if you can, detective.”    
  
He closed the door softly, detective and now officially C.C. Tinsley sighed.  _ Things were slowly changing, slowly. _


	10. Sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has much more dialogue and is much softer than other chapters, enjoy a semi fluff chappie!

Ricky continued to do his job, while Banjo cleaned up the ‘inconvenient’ evidence.   
C.C. Tinsley continued to do his job as a detective to try and catch these two demons with enough evidence.   
  
The thing is, since they weren’t technically human: they weren’t born, and so they weren’t in any records of sorts. Well, they were, but only when the demons were around the officers so no one suspected a things. No one except for Tinsley that is, but he was an exception to everything it seems.   
  
It became some sort of ritual to leave notes to the detective, some nicer than other, some literally taunting him: but overall the notes were a fun addition to the evidence. With no trace of DNA nor an ACTUAL PEN to write it with (Tinsley suspected that they used some demonic ink or something along those lines).   
  
Another thing that became quite frequent was Ricky visiting Tinsley’s home office, and even if it was annoying: sometimes it felt kind of good to come back to someone. It’s not like Tinsley missed having friends over or anything!    
Since he knew sometimes Ricky would be waiting for him, he started leaving notes at home to let the demon know that he would be late, that there is coffee in the pot or simple things like: ‘do not sit on the damn table you fiend, i sometimes eat there’. Tinsley truly was an exception to most rules.

Angels and Demons didn’t exactly need any nutrients since they are just sort of like apparitions with a body: but some of them enjoyed to eat and drink for the aesthetic or for the taste of certain things; so even if the detective didn’t need to eat or drink: he enjoyed doing it. Cael would be invited for coffee and he especially enjoyed it, it put him in a good mood and since that was the case, people believed he looked more energized. A lot of people also believed that he didn’t sleep, which is also true, because as said before Angels and Demons are just apparitions with body, meaning they do not need a ‘recharge’ in their energy: however, the angel liked to sleep to disconnect from some of the darker part of his thoughts that ventured to the front of his mind if he was working on a very difficult case in the meanwhile.   
  
Ricky thought it was dumb, and that he didn’t need sleep. He once did catch Tinsley sleeping and the unconscious mind is unguarded and vulnerable, you aren’t ready to defend if someone attacks you. What he found even dumber is that sometimes, Tinsley fell asleep without any reason. The cat he was taking care of is on his lap? Asleep on the sofa. He finished solving a case (not  _ the  _ case, that was the Golden Apple, Ricky is still laughing at the name)? Asleep on the desk chair. The sun was feeling nice on the skin and it was warm enough to read outside in the building’s garden? Tinsley was asleep.   
  
It was quite concerning, to see Tinsley lose consciousness in a short period of time when he was supposed to be thwarting his plans.   
  
So one of these outings to the garden, Tinsley was reading to some kids (“No, I just let you do your job.”) a book about some wizard Larry was his name? Anyway, Ricky slowly approached them.   
  
Tinsley’s voice was soft for once, not so demanding or ordering: just soft, talking to kids and reading them some book they appeared to be very much into.   
He sat back, enjoying the view for once, he needed these types of moments sometimes and-  _ You should stop visiting him, you’ve started to take a liking to him, you can’t do that _ .    
  
The angel finished the chapter he was on and the kids started chatting between them lively, that is when Ricky approached him and sat down next to him. “You know, I don’t eat or drink, right? Why do you keep leaving coffee pots in your apartment?”    
  
“It’s more of an office where you can sleep.”   
  
“Does it look like I care? Answer me, Tinman.”   
  
Cael put the bookmark on the page and closed the book with a soft thud, leaving it on his lap. “I do, so sometimes there are leftovers. So I offer them to you, another thing is that you don’t want them.” He put it simply,  _ stop thinking of me with your damn leftovers _ .   
  


“Don’t offer them then, I don’t need them. You can just take them to work or something. Anyway, having fun?”   
  
“As in?”   
  
“Overall, I see the cat is frequenting less?” Ricky questioned.

  
“It’s because their owner is back, Ricky.”  
  
_Damn, this is really the first time he used the name to his face._ _  
__  
_ “I miss the cat, now I don’t have an excuse to visit you.”  
  
“You never had.”  
  
There was a strained silence between them, they weren’t kids. They couldn’t talk so freely, they were supposed to hate each other.  
Tinsley sighed,  
  
“Why did you come here? I can sense that you’re still fully satisfied-”  
  
_Yeah, because I’m Ricky for now and not just fiend._ “... That’s extremely weird. Stop doing that-”  
  
“Doing what?” He now looked at Ricky in the eyes, he looked like a curious puppy. _Please, I do not want to do that again,_ _I do not want to hurt you again: I missed you thwarting my plans._   
  
“Feeling like- I don’t know! Everything?”  
  
“It is my duty to ensure everyone is satis-”  
  
“Tinman, you dumbass! Demons cannot feel positive emotions around angels! So just fucking stop, or-”  
  
The angel looked sorry now, he started looking at his lap, fiddling with his fingers. _This was a bad idea, of course he would have his guard down around kids! Of course he wouldn’t want to argue around kids._ _  
__  
_ “I’m sorry.”  
  
Ricky sighed, “It’s fine. Uh, sorry for lashing out. I didn’t mean to- Well, I kind of did, but not so angrily or hastily-”  
  
They stayed silent, Cael adjusted his posture, the kids now running around. He closed his eyes.  
  
“I actually meant to ask you, about that.” Ricky said, now much softer, trying to match the angel’s voice seconds before their argument.  
  
“About?”  
  
“Sleeping. You fall so easily into it, and it makes you so vulnerable, you fall asleep everywhere and… Why?”   
  
The detective didn’t open his eyes, he did smile gently though. “It easy to sleep when your mind is finally calm enough, I guess. It’s easy to slip away when you find temporary inner peace, and either way, I know that there is always someone that would notice if I were gone.”  
  
Ricky hummed, he then looked ahead. “You’re good with kids, huh.”  
  
“When they’re this young, anyone is, really.” _You would be good too._  
  
They stayed quiet, but this time, it was a good type of quiet. After a while Ricky finally decided to speak up:  
  
“You know, Tinman, I am thinking of maybe letting myself be known as the Golden Apple, y’know?” There was no reply from Tinsley.  
  
“TInman?” He looked at Cael. “Tinsley?... Oh, you’re asleep-” He looked at the book on the angel’s lap. He sighed and took it, “Oh whatever...” He started reading it where it was left, but he didn’t dare to move the bookmark.  
  
What Ricky didn’t notice is Tinsley smiling gently at this suddenly soft interaction from the demon, after that Tinsley did actually fall asleep. And what Tinsley didn’t notice is that Ricky might have also fallen asleep next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave kudos and comment if you liked it!! Please !!
> 
> Also, should I link my tumblr? Would any of you want it ?


	11. yOu CaN't dRinK WinE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we angst/comfort

Ricky finally got it: the sleep thing. He did like it, but only at times that weren’t that important truly.    
Ricky might have been satisfied by the company of a certain angel, but he didn’t want to admit it.   
  
Either way, they both continued like they didn’t have any of those conversations: or they acted like they have, because none of them appeared to be hostile with one another anymore.   
  
That’s when Armageddon wanted to become official. The demon naturally went and burst through Tinsley’s office door, like it was his home.   
  
“You can’t just walk into my office like it’s nothing! Anyone could be watching!” The angel whined, or well: tried to scold Ricky, but it sounded more like a whine either way.   
  
“Oh Tinsel, who could be watching you just stuff yourself with gross coffee and try to solve a case?”   
  
“Well, you for a start are doing so. Anyway, what do you want?”   
  
“Need a favour.” As Ricky spoke those words, Tinsley looked up from his case file. “We already have The Case, Goldsworth. I don’t think you need anything else.”   
  
Ricky rolled his eyes, “Listen. This is important.” “Can’t be more important than my actual  _ job.” _   
  
Ricky didn’t want to do it again, but he rolled his eyes again. “They’ve delivered him.”   
C.C. looked more confused than anything. “Who delivered who?”   
  
“Master Crowley, he delivered the Antichrist.”   
Silence, only some cars passing by.    
“Where and when?”   
“Just a second ago-, England. Lower Tadfield, he’s supposedly going to the American Family. We’re supposed to keep track of the shit he does outside in school and such.”    
  
They looked at each other intently, Tinsley was the first to speak: “I can’t- This can’t end! I have work to do, and people to help and-”   
  
“I’m going to ignore the bit where you said: ‘work to do’. We can stop him.”   
The brune got up from where he was seated and started pacing, as he heard the last statement he paused immediately. “Wh- What?”    
“I can…. Y’know. Do my thing, and… Stop it all.”

  
“GOlDsWoRth- nO! What would Hell think?”

  
“Then what are we supposed to do then?! I don’t want the world to end either, there are no people to take souls and make deals with downstairs!”   
“There are no people to help upstairs! We can’t let this happen! I don’t want this! I still have so many things to do and-”   
  
“Tinsel, stop rambling. We need to think of a plan, we need to stop shit- Somehow.”

“We won’t kill the kid. That’s just cruel, not to mention: unethical.” “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” 

* * *

  
They kept quiet.   
  
It was late at night, Tinsley was still stuffing himself with coffee, while Ricky opted to drink wine (“You can’t drink wine, you won’t be sober enough to th-” “Shut  _ up _ , Tinman.”).   
  
“... Do you think the others are… Trying to stop it, are we the only ones?” Tinsley spoke after having an intense ramble on the possibility of  _ maybe  _ raising the kid in certain ways.   
  
“... I mean, the only person I imagine would do shit like this is Banjo” Ricky coughed and tried to imitate the other’s voice: “There’s no way I want the world to end! There won’t be good music, a fashion sense or humans.” The impression got Tinsley to laugh, which caused Ricky to gape at the angel.  _ Dammnit, why does he have to be so  _ literally  _ pure? _   
  
“Banjo is a different story, I’ve seen him cover you up multiple times: he must be a good friend.” Tinsley hummed.   
  
“Yeah, sometimes. But he’s a bastard, honestly: he’d snitch on anyone. The only way he doesn’t do it on me is because I give him a good ass deal.”   
  
Ricky smirked after remembering the deal: ‘Don’t snitch or I will destroy all kinds of music except heavy metal.’ Nothing against it, it’s just that Banjo hates it.   
  
Either way, the angel started closing his eyes. “Are you going to sleep? Do you want me to leave?” Suddenly his voice soft.   
  
“Nah, no. Just resting my eyes.”    
  
There was a comfortable silence until Ricky spoke again: “Actually the raising thing, we could act as his teachers, or something? Just sneak into the school building, and just-”   
  
“Ricky, I’m not leaving my job as a detective.”  _ Tinman, stop saying my name like that.  _   
  
“You can give talks about detective work and shit like that once a week, and I’ll be his coach in a football team? Or some janitor or- Or-  _ Fuuuuck _ , I can’t work like this.” The demon decided to sober himself up, making the wine leave his ‘human’ like body. “As I was saying: I could be the cool janitor! Or an organizing team member.”    
  
Tinsley eyed the bottle of wine, and sighed. He got up and chugged his coffee mug empty and poured some wine into it and drinking it. “Oh, this is actually quite good-” Cael said, pouring some more, now just sipping on it. Oh, how Ricky craved to see Tinsley buzzed.   
  
“Anyway, sure. Street smarts type of knowledge or greater good?” Ricky started to reply: “I mean, both? Give importance to the greater good part but mask the talk as a Street Smarts.”   
  
Tinsley nodded, drinking the cup again: Ricky did a small miracle to refill Tinsley’s mug.    
“Alright, I’ll talk with my boss.” He was about to get up but he noticed his mug was full: “Oh… thank you.”   
  


* * *

  
  
Seeing Tinsley lightly tipsy (maybe drunk) both made him laugh and made him cry. Because the angel apparently was a touchy, affectionate drunk person ( _ Can we even be people? _ ) and Tinsley clung to him.    
  
He might have a touchy, affectionate drunk but he also had an emotional side to it. He apologized on how he was sorry for forcing the demon to save him, or how he was leaving and:   
  
“ _ I just didn’t want to admit- I’d- I’d miss you!”  _ He whined, hugging Ricky close on the couch in his home office. Ricky had one of his arms around Tinsley’s waist and the other’s mission was playing with the angel’s messy hair. It felt awfully domestic.   
  
“It’s fine: it’s fine. Cael, it’s fine. You don’t have to apologize- It’s understandable.” He was about to continue, but he felt the mentioned wanting to shift away. So he let his arms go from around the angel, Tinsley looked at him dead in the eye and cupped his cheeks ( _ please, do not kiss me, please do not kiss me _ ).   
  
Tinsley leaned in and made their foreheads touch ( _ stop what if they see us? I almost lost you once, can’t do that again  _ ), he then started to cry and whisper incomprehensible things that Ricky couldn’t make out.  _ From where did he get all this baggage? _   
  
After of hearing Tinsley cry and seeing him exhaust himself, he was curled up in a ball under Ricky’s chin.   
“Uh, hey bud, how about we try to sober ourselves up? Hm? How’s that sound?” The angel shook his head. “You’ll have a hungover… Or just feel shitty in general, you already are-”   
  
“But that’s ‘cuz I fucking… d _ -ditched  _ you… And so many fucking families- Families lost their loved ones, I never knew how it felt until I was shot by my only fr _ … friend… _ I’m sorry-” He just shook gently, clearly out of energies to cry more.    
  
“Alright, it’s fine. Cee, I already told you it’s fine. Tell you, how about we sleep, hm? You need to refresh yourself, yeah? We can think about how to solve this tomorrow morning. We still have… What: 11 years? We’ll do fine, detective.” Ricky’s hand unconsciously tangled with Tinsley’s hair again, he felt the angel relax and nod. “Yeah, you can sleep: I’ll be guarding for a while, ok?” Another curt nod from the angel. “Mhm, goodnight, bud.”   
  
“Night, Rick.”    
  
Ricky didn’t know how Tinsley functioned: it literally was outside of norm for an angel. Maybe he was a human after all, just looked quite angelic?  _ That doesn’t explain the angelic grace though. _   
Either way, he felt like he cared: a tad bit too much (but he was too tired to stop himself this time, or maybe he was too tired from running away every time).   
  
While Ricky’s thoughts went wild, Tinsley reminiscenced in the warm embrace from the demon, and how softly his name was pronounced (very much differently from Michael’s way) or how he felt at peace near a demon.  _ At peace near a demon, huh. _   
  
Tinsley shortly after fell asleep, Ricky didn’t sleep: but he did cuddle on the office’s couch with an angel.   



	12. INSTICTS and (maybe) feelings

Tinsley woke up from the couch to the smell of coffee in his house, he didn’t feel any headaches come in, which was maybe unusual after drinking that much wine but as he looked around the room, he noticed the wine bottle being full again.   
  
That was certainly  _ weird,  _ he didn’t remember sobering up. What he suddenly remember is his crying and talks to Ricky.   
  
_ Oh goodness, Ricky. _   
  
He got up as quickly as possible and then he ran to his room, putting on fresh clothes (he bought his clothes from a local tailor, he wanted to support his business after all).   
  


But before he finished buttoning up his shirt a voice sounded loud and clear: “You up, Tinman?”

The angel got startled and stopped doing his shirt to turn around and see Ricky standing there, his clothes clean (and probably miracled), soft smile upon his lips. “Hi.”    
  
Tinsley cleared his throat: “Hello.”    
  
There was a beat of silence for a second before Ricky sighed, “You ok, nothing hurting?”   
  
“Uh, no. I assume-”   
  
“Yeah, I miracled the alcohol out of your system. Your sleepy self gave consent though,”   
  
Tinsley froze, heat going up to his neck and possibly cheeks. “Yeah… Thanks, Rick.”   
  
Ricky made a humming sound, “Don’t mention it. I’ve made coffee for you, I have to go though, stay safe out there, Tinman.” He got closer and patted the angel on the shoulder, then left, closing the front door slowly.    
  
Tinsley stood there bewildered, after a few seconds he started to button his shirt up again, he walked into the kitchen and found a pot of coffee and a black mug that had red devil horns sticking out of it while little white angel wings were near the handle, in white font it said: ‘we sin as devils do, we love as angels do’. He smiled at the small quote and poured some of the coffee into the mug, taking a sip he felt delighted at the taste. It was exceptionally good, like  _ really  _ good.

* * *

Tinsley came running into his office, trench coat flying by. “Sorry for being-”   
  
“Tinsley! One of the assistant’s presidents chose our unit to investigate unusual behaviour in his garden.” Holy was putting on her coat, beret in hand.    
  
“Wha-”   
  
“Just, get in the car, get the keys. We’re going to the airport.”   
  
“Ye- Yeah! Of course, of course..” He mumbled, going to the reception to grab the keys from the reception and heading out into the car, going into the driver’s seat. “This is going to be a long ride.”   
  
Holly shortly after entered and sat down on shotgun, “They’re also hiring a private detective… Uh, Gonzalo? Something like that.” She muttered looking at her phone for a few seconds, before buckling her belt, Tinsley did the same.   
  
The drive to the airport was ok, quite silent until: “Some guy named Clint is accompanying this detective.”   
  
Tinsley processed the new information.

  
_ He’s connected the dots. _   
  
“I believe it’s McClintock?” The detective tried, and Holly looked at his direction.   
  
“Oh, yeah- How did you know? You looked at your phone?”    
  
“Nah, just had a feeling.” He shrugged.   
  
_ Technically, he had some instincts, not feeling. _


	13. semi working

When Tinsley and Holly arrived to the  _ final  _ destination, Tinsley wasn’t surprised.   
  
Ricky and Banjo were both there already, both dressed quite professionally (well, McClintock even looked like him) which was good but also not great: there was a human right next to him, and 2 demons semi working against him. Well better explained: one semi working against him, one working semi against him: those are two big differences between the two demons that were there.   
  
“Hello, I’m Detective Holly Horsley and this is my partner C. Cayden Tinsley.”  _ They refer to him as Cayden, cute,  _ Ricky noted, then immediately scolded himself for thinking that an angel’s name is cute. He was falling fast, maybe even faster from that one time he did a backflip off of Heaven.   
  
“Ricardo Goldsworth, but you can call me Ricky. This is my nuisance of a partner Benjamin McClintock.” Banjo scoffed, and went all his way to correct his partner: “Banjo is alright too.”    
  
They all nodded at each other, quickly exchanging notes and that’s when Tinsley felt a familiar sense of love.  _ A principality? _ was his first reaction, but it was short lived because he also realized that there was a possibility of someone visiting to check up on the Antichrist.   
  


Some guards approached them to let them finally in, they all showed a detective badge and their ID, which seemed to work. They entered peacefully inside, right away Tinsley was hit by chaos feelings, grimacing.   
  
“You fine, Tinsley?” Ricky asked, looking at him in the eyes.    
  
Tinsley nodded, “Yeah, yeah… Just, overwhelmed by smells.” He semi lied, the other just nodded.   
  
Holly was making easy conversation with Banjo, which was normal Holly behaviour, apparently Banjo chatting back wasn’t as normal since Ricky kept sharing daring (to say the least) glances.   
Another guard stopped them before they could enter, checked for any weapons (they all had to leave their guns and such, but Tinsley knew both Banjo and Ricky didn’t need weapons to attack).

  
“The Nanny is currently with the child, but you can already head to the back garden.” The guard mentioned it as he pointed the glass door, leading to the place of investigation.   
  
“Alright, thank you.” Holly spoke for all of them, being the first one to pass by and reach the garden: Tinsley being the last one, slightly hunching in on himself.   
  
When they entered the garden, Tinsley tried not to show any emotions, the  _ feelings here were a damn mess _ he wanted to point out, but he couldn’t without sounding weird.   
  
“Let’s get down to business, boys.” Holly motioned, giving Tinsley a pair of silicone gloves in case he finds something.   
  
“Yeah! Let’s!” Banjo beamed back with as much enthusiasm as Holly had, maybe the double.   
  
Ricky looked at Tinsley and smiled one of those soft smiles, reassuring and letting him know they’ll do fine and ok.   
  
Tinsley could only hope so.


	14. Chapter 14

Banjo and Ricky were exploring the east side of the garden meanwhile Tinsley and Holly were in charge of the west side, and Tinsley might have been slightly dizzy from all the love he felt in those plants.   
  
The gardner must really love them, or whoever took care of them honestly, he appreciated the fact that they were there at least cared for.   
  
Holly appeared to be writing something down on her notebook, the detectives were both crouching before a succulent, which was quite anticlimactic but the angel felt that the strongest feeling was coming from this specific plant even though it was the least impressive. “It’s weird, do you feel anything here or is it just me?” Tinsley inquired, to which he got a look from his partner.    
  
“I do, but it’s like, soft. I feel weirdly calm here.” Tinsley hummed as a reply.   


* * *

Banjo and Ricky weren’t being detectives at all, they just looked around and admired the flowers, “Do you also feel a demonic presence nearby?”   
  
“Yeah, me dipshit.” Ricky scolded, huffing out a ‘sorry’ right after his comment.

“It’s fine, but do you?” Ricky nodded, “I hope it’s just the garden”

“I saw the other two crouching before a plant, I think they aren’t taking it seriously” Banjo added after a prolonged session of silence.    
  


“Nah, trust me, they know what they’re doing. I’ve been to their office and they analyze everything, it helps them that Tinsley is an angel too and he feels the y’know, vibes.” Ricky motioned with his hands around, “I feel like this gardener is doing something sketchy, just I don’t know where.”   
  
The demons looked at each other for a while, Banjo then sighed and took a deep breath and his eyes were completely black, Ricky knew not to disturb the other when he did that because it meant he was looking for a source. ‘ _ That was one thing Cael didn’t get, you’re better than him in that’  _ Banjo would remind himself at nights when he felt just a tad bit sad ( _ “Rick, do you have any tips to fall asleep?” _ “No fucking idea, do you want me to come over?”  _ “That’d be nice, yeah” _ ).

“It’s not just the garden” The taller one whispered when his eyes became that characteristic brown he has, “Sorry to doubt you, you’re right. There is a demonic presence.”    
  
“Is it… More powerful?”

  
“Wanna guess?”    
  
“No, Ban, just tell me.”   
  
“It’s the original tempter.” He whispered, Ricky’s eyes widened but quickly went back to normal to hide his shock.   
  
“Crowley?” A nod from Banjo.   
  
Oh they could be fucked, oh they are _ so _ fucked.


	15. demon demon and their friend demon

As very serious detectives do, they investigated further and soon drew their conclusion: that there was nothing.   
  
Or that’s what a normal human would think, but when you’re a celestial being (or uncelestial in some people) everything might be a thing to be fucked with, especially when you’re a demon and one of your higher ups is literally less than maybe a kilometer away from you.

Holly and Tinsley had gone back to their shared office for the time being to organize the files and check on the workers that had jobs in the garden.   
  
It's funny how the gardener isn’t the one taking care of the plants though, the nanny is. 

  
Fucking Crowley is.    
  
They decided to play up the detective shtick and interview all of the people inside the house (or mansion, could be either), and once they were done with the cook: the nanny was next.   
  
Crowley took a deep breath and looked at both of them, then grinned widely. “Well hello, I am the Nanny.”   
  
“We both know it’s you Crowley, don’t worry.” Ricky said sighing himself in the meantime, “Banjo did the… Feeling shit thing,” Ricky pointed at Banjo, who waved sheepishly.   
  
Crowley hummed, “You felt familiar,” He looked at Banjo, taking off his glasses. “Benjamin, right?”   
  
“Yeah, but this isn't the thing we’re here for, people are suspicious of the activity going on in the garden, tone it down.”   
  
Crowley put on his glasses again, “You’ll have to take that business to the gardener, I have nothing to do with these plants. Well, aside from coming here with Warlock.”    
  
The two detectives looked at each other then back at the Nanny. “One of the angels came and you can imagine that they felt some demonic help going on with these flowers.”   
  
_ We caught him  _ Ricky thought, and Banjo had the same one. Crowley looked guilty but smiled through “Alright, alright. You caught me, but don’t tell the higher ups or I’ll come looking personally for you.”   
  
They both nodded and noted what Crowley said down, then they dismissed him and left the mansion:   
  
Off to the meeting in the office they go.


	16. cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler.

“Master Crowley in the building and some angel in the garden-”   
  
“It’s not  _ some  _ angel, Ricky! It feels like a principality-”

“Then who the fuck is it?”    
  
“Ricky, I told you, I don’t know!”   
  
Both Tinsley and Ricky were in the office, Banjo sitting quietly with a coffee in hands, sipping as the conversation was happening. Holly had gone back to her room, they gave her the option of sleeping alone in the room or with Tinsley. Given the option, she chose to sleep alone, meaning Tinsley had to sleep with the two demons.    
  
He sighed at the thought. And then he sighed as he got into the room and noticed that there were only two beds, but one big one for two people and a single one.   
  
After having a small feud (and playing rock, paper, scissors) to see who gets what, and of course the tallest demon got the biggest bed, alone, for himself.   
  
Leaving a tall, lanky angel and a small, angry demon were left on a tiny bed to sleep there. It was cruel to say the least, but some demons took liberty in cruelty and shit like that.

They kept debating on what to do until Banjo spoke:    
  
“Look, I got the gardener’s schedule, we’ll ask him if anything happens…”   
  
Tinsley sighed, “Yeah, yeah… I know.”   
  
Banjo got ready for bed, changing into his bed clothing and going undercovers. “Oh! I’m so comfortable here alone, oooh! How nice.” The demon bragged, spreading his limbs all over the mattress.    
  
Ricky didn’t bother, so he miracled himself clean and somehow his clothes changed into just trouser pyjamas (the red checkered kind).   
  
However, Tinsley took his time in the bathroom doing some kind of night routine he picked up from all the years with humans surrounding him. As he exited, Ricky was laying face down on their shared bed, kind of occupying all the space. Tinsley sighed, turning off the lights and scooting to the edge of the tiny bed, Ricky shifting onto his side to let the angel also lay down.   
  
He settled down, and tried to turn himself off, he taught the other two how to do it, but while Banjo started to do it in company of others (so if he was attacked, someone else would attack the guy), but Ricky openly admitted that he barely did it. Cael looked at Ricky with sleepy eyes, “What you thinkin’ about?” He whispered, not to wake up Banjo.

“Tomorrow, mostly.” Ricky answered, also whispering.   
  
Tinsley nodded, quieting down. “Alright, night Rick.”    
  
“Night, Tins.” Ricky reached his hand out, and Tinsley took it quietly.   
  
Tinsley woke up as he always did, but he was entangled with and in someone’s arms, and the someone was Ricky, who was playing with his hair.   
  


The angel hummed into the touch, “Thanks.”   
  
“Mhm, no problem.” The demon replied, no more explanation needed.   
  



	17. hahahaha WHaT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short. i'm sorry

Banjo woke up and saw them as an entangled mess, because of course he did.

And of course he also took a picture of the moment as blackmail. A demon with no shirt on, looking all soft while having an angel in his arms? Nope, not on his watch, at least not without proof.

Tinsley slightly looked up enough to see the phone, quickly hiding his face in Ricky’s chest, making Ricky giggle, “Banjo, you’re scaring him” he said in a teasing tone, the angel groaning slightly.

“I’m too tired to deal with this shit, frankly.” Tinsley replied, untangling himself slightly from Ricky and starting to rub at his eyes.

“Aye, watch your mouth!”

“God never gave me orders not to swear, also I never saw it as a sin, so!” 

Banjo sighed seeing the two banter, “You’re both insufferable. Get ready, we’re heading out.”

They scrambled to get themselves ready, dressing well enough to present themselves again at the house. 

Once they interviewed everyone, they had a verdict.

Or at least the demons had, and Tinsley.

As they packed up, they noticed how everything will change due to one certain Nanny and gardener. “We’ll see in 11 years.” Ricky stated, but Banjo looked at him as if he was some kind of weirdo.

“Oh, oh… I don’t- I don’t think that’s the Antichrist though.”

Tinsley’s head shot up to see Banjo, “You, you what?” 

“I didn’t feel- Any demonic presence when I scanned the area, just Crowley.”

“So you’re telling telling me, that we’re practically fucked?” Ricky yelled, the other demon quickly putting a finger over his mouth trying to shush him.

“Not if we find the actual one soon enough! There’s always some hope!” Banjo tried to smile, the angel groaned grabbing at his hair.

They all argued and discussed, the final verdict was that 2 of these boys were going to have to go back to Europe.

And of course Tinsley was going, so Ricky volunteered. 

Now the only thing left was get themselves into the continent with a valid enough excuse.

Maybe they were a little fucked.


	18. airport softness

As they arrived at the airport deciding that maybe ‘I want to expand?’ is good enough of excuse to leave the USA and plausibly find the Antichrist. Holly said her goodbyes and promised to keep messaging the angel, which he didn’t protest since he did enjoy her company quite a lot.  
  
As for Ricky, Banjo already said he had business to attend to in Spain after some mess of a politician got elected, so he was just going to be there trying to make a tame chaos, which was not unlike Banjo in many ways, tame chaos seemed to be a reoccuring theme with him.  
  
Tinsley had packed most of his things in a suitcase (mostly clothes and ‘evidence’), the rest was poofed into some sort of storage that Ricky didn’t need to know about just to not confuse him.   
  
Ricky just had a simple backpack since most of his clothes were just miracled (even if that wasn’t allowed), backpack full of tech equipment that he used to take photos of everything because ‘Sometimes you can see who’s a demon if you look through the peephole here’ he explained, he also enjoyed the look of old vintage things because it suited his ‘dark-ish’ aesthetic.   
  
( _“Burning these photos is very satisfying.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Richard! Those fucking cost money, no, I’m taking it back-”_ _  
_ _  
_ _As he reached towards him, Ricky pressed on the button and the picture that came out was one of a Tinsley looking mildly annoyed about to take the camera away from the perpetrator._ )

They passed through the security check without any problem, however Tinsley got patted down for forgetting to take his belt off and Ricky was just there with a slightly amused smirk, with both his backpack and Tinsley’s suitcase in hand.    
  
He finally got done and approached Ricky to take his case, the demon smiled slyly: “I thought you were supposed to be the legal one?”   
  
“Shut up and walk,” He murmured back, trying to look for the gate that they needed to head to, even if they were early the gate number was already on the tickets, so he decided to find it as soon as possible.   
  
“Listen, I adore seeing your mild annoyed face because it’s like looking at an annoyed small dog in a tall ass body, but did I really annoy you this much?”   
  
  
“No, just- They thought I looked suspicious enough to ask me for a drug test.”   
  
“Hm…” Ricky decided to eye Tinsley’s figure, he was wearing finally more casual clothes: jeans, sneakers a shirt (it was still tucked in, but he guessed old habits die hard) and he finally landed on Tinsley’s face.   
  
He looked literally radiant, even kind of glowy. “You do look unnaturally sparkly, yeah.”    
  
The angel just grunted and hid his face in his hands for a few seconds, then like nothing he looked much more tired, he slowly looked around to see for directions for Gate 34A.   
  
If Ricky noticed, he decided not to comment and just follow the other man, sometimes looking over at a display in a store but however didn’t go in so he didn’t lose Tinsley. They did go into the bathroom 2 times, they didn’t need to use it, but he did notice that Tinsley just went there to clean his face a bit and wet his hair, if Ricky came out from a stall having a similar outfit to Tinsley while they “regrouped”, that was only for them to know.   
  
( _ “Did you really change your outfit?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yeah, to match you. I looked too fancy to be walking around with a scrawny twig that dresses like every teenager.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “We! Don’t! Age! Ricky, we both look as if we were stuck on age 25 around, so I’m dressing like such. We need to blend in.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yeah, yeah… Enjoy yourself a little, Tinman.” Ricky patted him on the back, a small pattern created on the white stark t-shirt. A simple design of flowers and the text: ‘let it grow’. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Now it matched to Ricky’s back that had the design of the same flowers almost in the stage of wilting that said: ‘let it go’. _ )

  
As they finally approached the gate, Ricky saw Tinsley’s shoulders dropped relaxed and Ricky softly smiled seeing the angel not be so stuck up the wall.   
  
As they saw there was already waiting, they decided to join into it, staying quiet but comfortable.   
  
Once on the plane, they were seated together, Ricky got the window seat but the angel didn’t really mind. They settled well enough, Tinsley mostly reading through some books, Ricky deciding to sleep for some part of the flight: his head falling limp against Tinsley’s shoulder, but the other didn’t mind. He stayed reading, reading… Reading… Until his eyes also closed and his head settled against Ricky’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, hit me up on tumblr @ghxstie if you want to see what i'm up to or smth!!


	19. landing

Ricky felt a weight on his head, a light one, but a weight nonetheless, the little light signaling that their belts should be fastened was shining once again, the sky was darkened and he decided to see if they were fastened it: to his luck, they both were secure. 

He really wanted to stay like this, they started off really rocky, but somehow they quickly clicked and warmed up to each other. Or rather, it felt quick, Ricky never played any close attention to what days really were or were not to see if days or weeks or months passed, he just did whatever he wanted. 

The pilot appeared to start talking and he decided to softly wake the angel up, he shook his arm gently enough: “Hey, Tinman, we’re almost there.”   
  
Tinsley shifted his head, Ricky now felt a little dig which he assumed were the other’s glasses. “Cael, your glasses, man-” He said softly and moved his head so as to take the glasses off, once done Cael actually let out a small groan, trying to stretch all of his limbs, but failing at the legs.    
  
“I hate this…” He mumbled under his breath.   
  
“Isn’t hate a strong word for someone like you? Am I already being a bad influence on you?”    
  
“Maybe go fuck yourself, hm? Maybe I should- Wait, I can’t see.”   
  
“I took of your glasses seconds ago, you didn’t feel it?”   
  
“I was still half asleep, leave me be-”   
  
**_“Dear passengers, we are honoured to inform you that at the time of our arrival, it will be 2:30 am, the temperature’s 17ºC and it is slightly damp. Please remain in your seats until further notice.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Mmm” Tinsley mused under his nose, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. “I strongly dislike slightly damp weather.”   
  
“Oh? Why is so?”   
  
“My hair gets on the weavier side when it’s damp.”   
  
“You have a nest already.”   
  
“Shut up, Rick.”   
  


* * *

  
They are claiming their luggage and by the time they are all packed in the rental car to a supposed ‘abandoned block’ in a ‘quite full place’.   
  
Ricky was the one driving, and also the one choosing the music while Tinsley appeared to be texting someone (probably Holly).   
  
“Hey, I’m in the mood for some fries.” Tinsley randomly claimed, looking over at Ricky.


	20. plans and fries

They went to a random pub that would sell fries and Tinsley nibbled on the food.  
  
“I’ll need to get a new job.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“... That’s lame.” Said Tinsley, plopping another fry in his mouth, “I was a detective, I won’t be able to blend in or something… I bet it’s a small town”  
  
“You can always be a new florist, meanwhile I still do my shtick. I really need that promotion, I really want my name to be up there with… I don’t know? Master Crowley?”  
  
The angel sighed, offering some fries to Ricky, which he gladly took. “Look, all I’m saying is… It can be risky if not done right.”  
  
‘I know you, you are literal perfection, you’ll do just fine.’ was what Ricky wanted to say, but he did a double take. 

  
“Nah, you’ll do fine, you’re good at most things.”   
  
“... Thanks, I guess.”   
  
Ricky smiled and finished the fries, Tinsley slightly laughing when he split the last one in half.   
  
As they were leaving, Ricky saw a little girl with her bike full of flowers.   
  
“I think I know what you can do.” He muttered, Tinsley turning his head towards him.   
  
“You do?”   
  
“Yeah, I do.”


	21. Florist

When Tinsley said he wanted to do something new, he didn’t expect it to appear as a little stand in the nearest park, selling flowers.  
  
“You look ridiculous.” Ricky would mutter, Tinsley in a pastel pink shirt, some minty green chinos and a white apron.  
  
“I look suitable for the job! I look much more approachable than you do!”

“You look like a cake.” Ricky deadpanned, “I’d eat you up, a little wittle cupcake.”   
  
“... That’s disgusting” Tinsley laughed at the comment, he poured water to some of the flowers’ pots, then settled the little cup he used back on the stand and with a snap of his fingers it was fully dry and with a piece of paper taped to it that said ‘TIPS’.   
  
Ricky just stared at the angel, thinking about his options for once and just sighed.   
  
He snapped his fingers and he had a black floral shirt with soft red trousers, he decided to stand next to Tinsley and decided to put on sunglasses.   
  
“Alright, I guess this will be something new.”   
  
“We’re renting a cottage.” Tinsley said.   
  
“Whatever you say, Tinman”   


**Author's Note:**

> I changed a bunch of stuff, Angel will be specifically for Aziraphale and Crowley, this pair will get their own nicknames.  
> Also, I made a playlist for these idiots, please enjoy:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0FHovwk7JEe7XAEuSfvHYe?si=fXqD6mjLRaeVore6A835_Q


End file.
